legomarveldcfandomcom-20200215-history
Robin
Robin is a sidekick of Batman that is present in both the games LEGO Batman and LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes. He is a member of the Dynamic Duo and can be one of four characters: Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne, Tim Drake, or Jason Todd. Appearances in Story LEGO Batman In the beginning of this game a group of villains including Riddler, Two Face, Mr. Freeze, Poision Ivy, and Clayface were attempting to perform thievery. After Robin and Batman manage to defeat Clayface, they discover that Riddler got away on Two Face's van. Batman attaches a tracker on the van and tracks the villains down with the help of Robin. The heroes follow the Riddler into Mr. Freeze's base and quickly defeat Mr.Freeze and continue to fight Poision Ivy who rescues Riddler. Batman and Robin defeat Poision Ivy and then defeatTwo Face. The last battle is with Riddler, and the heroes at last manage to defeat him as well. Later, Penguin along with Killer Croc, Manbat, Bane, and Catwoman, plotted to take over the city by using several penguin robots. When Batman and Robin reached the sewers they imprisoned Killer Croc. Later the duo challenged Man Bat, who they also defeated. The final battle is with the Penguin and Catwoman. After defeating them the duo moves on to defeat their last enemy Joker. Joker along with Mad Hatter, Scarecrow, Killer Moth, and Harley Quinn planned to spread chaos. Batman and Robin reach the factory that Joker was operating in and defeats Mad Hatter, however Joker escapes on his helicopter. The news comes that Commissioner Gordon was kidnapped and the heroes rush to the scene to fight Harley Quinn. Once Harley Quinn was defeated Batman fought Joker, the last boss. Eventually the duo defeated Joker and the story ends. LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes Once the Man of the Year Award is presented to Bruce Wayne, The Joker intervenes. Bruce puts on his batsuit and prepares for battle while Robin arrives to accompany him. Together the heroes battle several villains in the theatre in the following order: Harley Quinn, the Riddler, and Two Face. After imprisoning these villains Batman and Robin realizes that Joker escaped. Batman and Robin follow Joker into the Gotham Funland, where they battle. Batman manages to imprison Joker but Lex Luthor, using his Deconstructor, frees Joker from Arkham. Joker then frees other villains that the duo is forced to fight along with other heroes such as Superman, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman. The heroes end up defeating all the villians and re-imprisoning them. Abilities and Variations Robin's basic abilities includes boomerangs, basic melee punches/kicks, and grapple, however other abilities are dependent on the suit. LEGO Batman *Robin (Magnet) *Robin (Attract) *Robin (Tech) *Robin (Dive) LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes *Robin (Acrobat) *Robin (Hazard) *Robin (Magnet) *Robin (Ice) *Robin (Damian Wayne) Sets *Robin (Standard) *Robin (Classic) *Robin (Hooded) *Robin (Damian Wayne) Unlocking Robin is one of the characters that is unlocked right from the beginning of both games LEGO Batman as well as LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes. Sets *The Batcave *The Dynamic Duo Funhouse Escape *Robin and Redbird Cycle (Polybag) Trivia *Robin later turns into Nightwing. Category:LEGO DC Superheroes Category:Index